


[Podfic] The Survivor

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: (aka hello Poe Dameron you are born at an awkward place on the timeline), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Multi, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Shara and Kes adopt a grumpy spy, Star Wars Original Trilogy Timeline, Unplanned Pregnancy, they don't trust him to take care of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: When Shara Bey yanks Cassian into her A-Wing and off of Scarif he isn't anything remotely close to grateful."Hey, you're awake." The voice sounded surprised. Cassian turned his head and found that same pilot sitting by his bedside."What are you doing here?" Cassian asked, voice hoarse"I saved your life, I'm invested now.""I didn't ask you to," Cassian snarled, grief and confusion driving his words. "You should have left me."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Shara Bey/Kes Dameron, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Survivor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708684) by [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 

> Reproducing the author's beginning and end warning notes here and in the end notes:
>
>> _Additional Warnings: As Cassian deals with issues of grief and mourning, he wonders why he survived, and he's not sure he wanted to. If you're very sensitive to issues of suicidal ideation, there are more specific (slightly spoilery) warnings in the end notes._  


**Music Used:** "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys

**File Length:** 01:25:44

****

**[M4A Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1j6aequ9689n4x/the_survivor_full_edit.m4a/file)** (61 MB) | **[MP3 Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rem8kcq7fg06h41/the_survivor_full_edit.mp3/file)** (64 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> > _Specific trigger warnings: Cassian indicates he did not want to be rescued. Slightly later, Cassian says that while he doesn't want to be dead, existence is difficult to deal with. There is a reference made further on in the fic to his canonical suicide pill. This fic is framed around healing, and Cassian's frame of mind improves as the fic moves on._  



End file.
